I Said I'd Never Let You Fall And I Always Meant It
by letscheertothis
Summary: okay I gave in a wrote a thing about Dean and Cas. It's cute, I swear!
1. Sinner's Never Learn

Sinner's Never Learn

* * *

It would be just like dad said. The boy had been practicing at the dump, doing it just like dad had shown. He was ready for this, he could get this done. He stood across the street and glanced at the small black car parked in front of an alley way. He chewed on his lip, cleared his throat and wondered across the street, then stood in front of the front seat. He acted as if he was reaching into his pockets for his keys, when really he was pulling out a wire.

He would get into this car, he knew he would, he had to show his dad he could get it done. If it took longer than two minutes he needed to ditch, less, well he got a free car. With a swift hand, he managed to get the wire between the window and the door. He began to wiggle the wire and move it around, finally he hooked on and his breath hitched.

That's it! He was now worked with slow hands, he turned the wire carefully and after a while he heard the glorious "click". Ripping the wire form the door, he jerked the door open and got in. Rummaging in his pocket he pulled out a screwdriver and jammed it into the ignition, he quickly got the car started. Checking around outside through the window, to make sure no one saw, the boy began to drive away.

Hiding a smile was impossible. He was so proud of himself, he couldn't wait to see his fathers face. He had drove through he alley way and he turned to look behind him, past the back windshield. What he hadn't expected was another mans face. He jumped and the other male seemed unfazed. He watched the stranger dangle keys in his face.

"If you wanted it, you could have just asked for the keys."

The sudden appearance made him jump and he grabbed the for wheel quickly as he adjusted to his new predicament. How would he get out of this? Dad wasn't going to get him out of jail if he called him. He would let him learn his lesson for not being able to successfully break into a car.

The stranger, who owned the car kept talking as he regained his control and made his way onto a street.

"So, where are we headed? I mean, I had nothing planned today, but seems like you've gone and changed that for me."

"Look, I'm sorry for taking your car, really. But- but if you knew-"

The man in the backseat cut him off. "Let me guess, it was "life or death", no wait, "an emergency?"

He found himself shaking his head, glancing briefly into the rearview mirror to watch the stranger. "N, no I- look, if I tell you why will you not get me in trouble with the cops?"

"Let me think about that. Turn at this light." The man said blunt.

He glanced into the rearview to check the guy. Only for a moment before he had to swat the turn signal down to turn, into the turn lane. It was a tight fit but he made it, and without other honking at him.

"Jesus. Want it give a warning next time?"

He kept driving along the road he was told to turn down. He continued on. "So I'm imagining you want to hear my story by now." He cleared his throat and glands to check through in the mirror. The backseat man seemed distracted by what was happening on the road.

He shook his head and even if the backseat man was listening or not, in a quick breath he explained his story to him.

"Turn right here and then take a left after two houses." Was all the backseat man said after, causing him the jerk his wheel to make sure they could get over in time.

"Again, a warning?" He drove along and turned left up ahead. He found the man had led him to a neighborhood.

"Look, I'm not an idiot. I can tell you won't turn me in, you don't look the type. Heck you probably don't even swat at flies. Please, just end this nightmare and let me free." He had by then parked the car on et side of the road to let the words escape his mouth.

"Your right, I won't turn you in." The backseat man stared blankly ahead, out the windshield. He shrugged. "I have the keys but I don't own the car."

"You, you what!"

He shrugged. "It was an emergency."

"Are you going to give them their keys back?"

"No."

He turned quickly to glare at him. "Look, dude I'm sorry for jacking the car, be it yours or not. I'm not about to play your games, so if you would, I am leaving." He reached for the door handle.

"Please don't, I assure you I am playing no games."The backseat man cleared this throat. "It's not my car. I sleep in here. I just wondered across it one day, and no one came back to it."

This made him pause. He let go of the handle and looked back at him. "So, what, you don't have a home?"

Slightly lowering his gaze to the floor and then nodding slowly.

He had to empathy for the man, he didn't have a home either. He was always moving from place to place with his dad and little brother. He sighed and shrugged. "What's your name?"

"I think it's...Cas."

He nodded. "Well, Cas, it's your lucky day. Your coming with me."

Cas nodded and without anything else, he started up the car. He pulled away and began to drive towards a crappy motel, were his father and booked a room. The two men drove in silence till Cas spoke up.

"What is your name?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester."


	2. A Casual Affair

The car ride was quiet. Dean hated it and he pushed the radio on. He adjusted the station and was content with what he found. He let that play as he nodded his head and drove. Though the car ride wasn't too long, it was incredibly awkward. It was quiet and Dean hated that. He quickly reached over and turned on the radio. He messed with the stations for a while until he came across a station that would suffice. He just focused forward, pretending that he wasn't in a stranger's car and a stranger wasn't sitting next to him. Arriving at the motel, Dean stopped the car and glanced over at the man he knew now as Cas. He bit into his lip lightly and then cleared his throat.

"We're here, uh, my room is right there." He pointed to one of the many numbered doors.

He pulled on the door handle and went to step out when he noticed Cas was not moving. He cleared his throat and shook his head and got out of the car completely. He made his way to the passenger side and opened up Cas's door.

"Come on man."

Cas slowly but surely got out from the car. Dean sighed and nodded, shutting the car door.

"Room is just over there."

The two men wandered towards the numbered door. Dean pulling out the key to unlock the door and opening it up for Cas to enter first. After Cas wandered in, Dean had picked up the small bottle of holy water on the side table and as Cas turned to face him he splashed it onto his face. When Cas stood unfazed and blinking calmly, Dean laughed dryly.

"Sorry, it's a habit – my dad is really paranoid."

Cas just blinked a few times and then began to wipe at his face.

"Yeah, most people we meet don't get past this part."

Cas turned to see Dean holding a knife. Cas titled his head in confusion. Dean advanced towards Cas and grabbed for his arm. He made a small cut across his arm, below his brachial artery. He watched as he began to bled normally. Dean glanced at Cas, who seemed content with his trials, as if he was used to it. Maybe that's why he was on his own? Dean thought, he's another hunter. If he was another hunter, maybe dad wouldn't get so mad that he had brought him over. Yeah, that would be great, he could actually have someone else besides Bobby or Sammy to talk to about ganking a monster. He could talk to him about how it felt to live the life they had to live.

Cas titled his head. "Are you done?"

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, clearing his throat. "Um, yeah. Here, I'll fix you up."

Dean tugged on his upper arm to guide him to the bed. Dean let him sit down and he went to gather first aid from the bathroom. When he returned he pulled up a chair to sit across from Cass. He pulled his arm away from the males body and began to treat the cut.

"So, how come you ain't running for the hills?" The boy shook his head. "Most people freak out."

Cas shrugged lightly. "I don't see the reason, your just pleasing your fathers wishes."

Dean nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, dad is always really paranoid. He doesn't really like when me and my brother make friends."

"I'm your friend?" Cas asked.

Dean bit his lip. "I guess you could say that, I mean it would make a hell of a story to tell others."

Cas just nodded. "Yes, it's a good story."

Dean had cleaned the cut extensively and began to place gauze over it and wrap it up in a bandage. He cleared his throat.

"You're good."

He stood and returned the first aid. When he entered back into the room, Cas had moved from the bed to the table. Dean knew what he was looking at, and his heart beat quickened. He couldn't let this stranger read those notes, the notes he took from his father. Dean went to speak but Cas's head looked up and he provided Dean a nod.

"Thank you."

Dean just nodded back and kept his eye on the mans every move. Dean headed to the fridge and opened it, pulling out two beers. He waved one to Cas and then tossed it to him. Cas almost dropped the cold bottle but managed to catch it between his body and arms. Dean raised his brow but didn't say anything. He simply opened his beer and walked away from the fridge. He took a quick chug and set it down. He sat at the table and shrugged to Cas.

"So, you gonna explain why you were in a car, with the keys, that wasn't actually yours?"

The man nodded and walked over to where Dean had sat. Cas pulled the other chair close, and sat in it. his knee hit Dean's, and Dean began to recoil.

"Dude, personal space..."

Cas only nodded and then went to open his mouth when he was interrupted by the door bursting open. Dean's head snapped towards the door as Sammy stood in the doorway, distraught.

"Dean! It's dad!"


	3. Things Unknown

Sam rested his weight on the door and momentarily caught his breath. He looked over at Dean and the stranger. He was going to ask but Dean was next to him in a matter of minutes. He held a hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy, come on, spit it out!" He urged. "What's wrong with dad?"

Sam finally had found air in his lungs again and with that he quickly spit out what happened. How him and dad were going out on a hunch, they found a monster. They weren't expecting the attack and dad ended up getting hurt. Sam managed to get him away but he wasn't doing well.

Dean's face hardened. "Not, not well?" He shook his head and he searched Sam's eyes."Where Sammy, where is dad?"

Sam took another deep breath and spoke. He waved behind him. "I, I got him all the way to a bus stop close by. Go, Dean, go get him."

Dean didn't wait for Sam to finish his directions, he was already pulling Cas with him out the door. "Come on, you're gonna help me."

At this point, Dean didn't care what Cas saw. Yes, he assumed that the man was another hunter at his obliviance towards the tests he gave him to be able to go into their hotel room. As they ran towards the closest bus stop Dean had taken mental note of, he didn't care about anything but helping his father. He couldn't lose him. He wasn't going to lose him. He rounded the corner, he hadn't noticed it until he stopped in front of the bus bench that he had been holding onto Cas's hand tightly. Cas had kept up with him the whole time and not even because Dean was holding his hand, he just knew it was important. Dean released Cas's hand and he approached his father.

"D, Dean." His father coughed out.

Dean grabbed his dad's hand. "I'm right here dad." He cleared his throat to prevent tears. "I'm right here, we're going to take you to the hospital. We can take care of you, your hurt real bad this time."

Dean had processed the scene quickly while he ran up, he could tell what blows his dad had taken from the monster. He knew he couldn't stitch them up, that he'd need a doctors hand. Dean nodded to Cas, to talk hold of his father, to help pick him up. Though before the two could agree to pick up the man, Dean's heart dropped at his father's refusal.

"No, dean, no." His father shook his head. "I, I can't. I'm too far gone. Listen to me." He looked into his eyes, his breath shallow. "Take care of Sammy. Don't let him get into this life anymore than he already has. I know he hated it, just...let him live a good life. Okay?"

Dean shook his head. "No dad, come on. Dad we can get you to the hospital in no time. You can make it, come on let us take you."

John rolled his eyes. "Shh. Dean, it's okay…" He nodded. "Let me go, I went out with a fight. I'm proud of you and Sammy, I wish I could stick around longer. I've gotta go Dean. I-"

Dean felt his fathers body tense and then go limp. Dean clenched his eyes shut, and he began to sob. He didn't care if it wasn't manly. This was his father, and he was dead.

Cas cleared his throat. "Dean?"

Dean felt tears slipping down his cheeks and he just stayed in place. Cas reached over and shook Dean.

"De-"

"No!" Dean shoved Cas's hand away and stood up, letting go of his father. He began to pace back and forth, his face in his hands. "No, no, no, no."

Cas stood back, watching Dean. He stepped forward, in Deans way to make him stop. He repeated himself once more.

"Dean." The man was face to face with the other male.

Dean had removed his hands after he bumped into Cas. He wiped at his eyes and frowned.

"Dude, personal space…"

* * *

Cas held onto Dean's hand as they stood in front of the grave. He knew it would be hard for Dean to be here today. It had been a year since his fathers death. They were now at his grave. Cas leaned his head on Dean's shoulder.

"It's okay, you can cry."

Dean shook his head and took a deep breath. "No Cas, I'm fine." He let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm actually okay."

Cas raised his head and looked at Dean with questioning eyes. "Do not lie to me Dean. Are you sure you are okay?"

Dean shook his head. "Trust me, I'm better than I thought I'd be. In fact I can't believe that I'm feeling this good on this day. I feel like I shouldn't be this… content, but I am. Is that bad?"

Cas smiled and nodded. "Yes, Dean, it's more than okay."

Dean nodded, bit his lip and returned his focused on the headstone. Cas took advantage of this, and leaned up on the tip of his toes. He placed a delicate kiss on Dean's cheek. This caused Dean to turn and look at Cas. Dean just smiled and kissed his lover. When the two's lips parted Dean cleared his throat.

"Come on, let's go…Bobby and Sammy are waiting for us." The boy pulled Cas by the hand as he began to head for the Impala.

Cas simply followed with Dean to the car. Inside he buckled his seatbelt and looked over to Dean. About to start the car, Dean extended his hand to place the keys in the ignition.

"Wait, Dean…"

The boy looked up, after stopping his hand. "Yeah?"

"I, I think it's time I told you something."

"And what would that be?" Dean laughed. "If this is some sort of break up speech, you know I'll have to break you right?"

Cas didn't laugh at Dean's usual joke. He just remained quiet and Dean caught on.

"Well, okay, get it out Cas."

"This isn't going to be easy…" He paused. "I- that night...that night your father died. He was pretty bad when we reached him, and he passed away. What if I could have saved him?"

Dean's faced remained stoic. "Cas, you couldn't have saved him. Don't talk like that, babe, you didn't -"

"No, Dean I could have saved him. I could have and I didn't." He sighed. "Dean, I'm an Angel."

Dean's brow furrowed and stared at Cass. "You're a _what_?"

"I'm an-"

Dean punched his hand into the steering wheel. "You're an Angel and you didn't do a damn thing? You could have saved him and you let him die?" He was growing more angry.

"I don't want anything to change now that you know Dean. If I knew I could have saved him, I would have, trust me."

"_Get out_!" Dean didn't even look at Cas.

"Pardon?"

"Get out of the damn car Cas!"

Cas grabbed the door handle and looked back at Dean.

"Does this mean we're-"

"_Get_. _Out_." Dean pointed and sighed. "Just, get, out."

Cas did as he was told and watched as the impala drove off.

* * *

Dean dropped to his knees, right in front of the stone. The stone that had haunted his dreams for years after. He could finally face the spot he didn't want to remember. If he didn't remember it wasn't real. This was in fact real, and right in front of him.

_John E. Winchester_

_Loving Father_

_April 22 1954 - July 19 2006_

Dean's eyes filled with tears and he closed them softly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Dammit dad, why did you leave?"

And of course, there was no reply. Only he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dean jolted in surprise, and he whipped around to see who had disturbed him. He was surprised to see Cas.

Dean rubbed his eyes quickly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cas looked at the boy with sad eyes. "I, I thought you were hurt."

"I'm fine dammit." He shrugged off Cas's hand and he furrowed his brow. "So why the hell did you decide to show up after all this time?"

Dean's emotions were a jumble right now. At one moment he was sad, the other he was confused and pissed off at Cas. How the hell could he decide to show up today of all days? Six years after his father died, on the day of his death, when Dean goes to his fathers grave.

* * *

So sorry about not having an update last week! I was just so busy and I had to write and AP paper. Again, so sorry, hope you are all still reading and enjoying! (:


End file.
